The present application incorporates by reference the subject matter of SE0300744-0, filed Mar. 18, 2003. The present invention relates generally to a method of producing a flooring, and to a flooring. It is desirable to provide a method of producing a flooring that is simple and economical. It is desirable to provide a method of producing a flooring that permits the construction of floorings of thin layers. It is desirable to provide a method of producing a flooring that reduces the requirement for the removal of material in the final grinding operation.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a method for the production of a flooring resting on a sub-floor is provided. The method comprises providing a first layer of binder on the sub-floor, spreading a first layer of aggregate material over the first layer of binder to bond the first layer of aggregate material therein, providing a second layer of binder over the bonded first layer of binder and first layer of aggregate material, spreading a second layer of aggregate material over the second layer of binder to bond the second layer of aggregate material therein, aggregate particles of the second layer of aggregate material being randomly oriented upon being spread over the second layer of binder and defining, with the binder material, an irregular upper surface, and grinding the irregular upper surface to form a smooth upper surface. Prior to allowing the second layer of binder to set and prior to grinding, the second layer of binder and the second layer of aggregate material are mechanically processed to remove air and to turn at least some of the aggregate particles of the second layer of aggregate material so that a volume of the irregular upper surface needed to be removed to form the smooth upper surface is reduced.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a flooring to be smoothed by grinding comprises a first layer of binder, particles of a first layer of aggregate material spread over the first layer of binder and bonded therein, a second layer of binder spread over the bonded first layer of binder and particles of the first layer of aggregate material, and particles of a second layer of aggregate material spread over the second layer of binder and bonded therein. The second layer of binder and the second layer aggregate material are mechanically processed, relative to a random orientation of aggregate particles of the second layer of aggregate material, to remove air and to turn at least some of the aggregate particles of the second layer of aggregate material so that a volume of the irregular upper surface needed to be removed by grinding to form a smooth upper surface is reduced.